Murder Reef
Home (This wiki is player-made and not in anyway part of the official server lore!) Note: This town is no longer running. We have moved to a different area. Murder Reef was founded by a gang of no good, dirty, rotten to the core slave traders with absolutely no sense of direction. After sailing in circles for what seemed like centuries, the crew decided to settle their base of operations in the only place they knew best; the deep blue. Currently, Murder Reef is home to a multitude of crime and missing persons reports. Town motto - "Look the other way, or I'll break your fingers." Current mayor - Waller Netley AKA JitterySocks Town assistant(s) - Sylvanna Weiss AKA AriaBriaCria You can visit our town using the command /t spawn Murder_Reef Town Rules ( MUST READ) Despite being the perfect hub for crime and shady dealings, Murder Reef does have a few rules set in place to help maintain the theme and immersion of the town. No editing or modifying your home structure in anyway, save for placing down chests and furnaces. No building structures near or within Murder Reef, unless you have been permitted to do so by Waller Netley himself. The degenerates of Murder Reef are very territorial, and will not tolerate nearby neighbors under any circumstance. Please refrain from using Towny chat (Command is /ch town) to role-play. Towny chat should only be used to ask for assistance or to talk among your fellow town members out of role-play. Murder Reef Service Guide Section one - Shops Marina’s Catch, fish market and junk shop. Found to the right of the town spawn. (Command is /t spawn) Currently, “Marina” is selling raw fish, fishing poles and scuba suits. “Scuba suits” are full sets of diamond armor that include- but are not limited to- enchantments such as Respiration III, Aqua Affinity I, and Depth Strider III. Scuba Suits are not sold out right now. If you are interested in acquiring one, /mail JitterySocks or /msg JitterySocks. Section two - Services Cuttthroat’s Guild Management, make your dream guild. Found across from “Marina’s Catch”. Over at Cuttthroat’s Guild Management, you can create and manage your own guild or rather, your own band of thieves and misfits. You may advertise your guild, and the services that it offers in Cuttthroat's office (/mail or /msg JitterySocks to do this). You may also declare your alignment or dismastment of another guild on the guild board outside of Cuttthroat’s office (/mail or /msg JitterySocks to do this). Guild basics: A guild must have at least two members to establish themselves. Each guild is required to have their own banner, and sail colors. Once you became a member of a guild, you must sport that particular guilds banner and sail colors on your raft. A guild may have only one leader, and one second in command. Only the guild leader may remove a member from their guild. Only the guild leader may enemy or ally another guild. Town Preferences If you have seen the pictures I have displayed for all to see, you would notice some differences. The town does not use the server's Conquest texture pack, but the town instead uses the texture pack Dandelion. Dandelion gives Murder Reef that feeling of shipwreck, but it also keeps it heart-warming. In order for most of the building choices to make sense, the texture pack is strongly advised. Category:Towns